Random Drabbles
by winterimperfect
Summary: This will be a collection of drabbles and random scenes that either were inspired by a story I'm working on or just my mind in general. There is no fixed pairing, it will be various pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! These are literally just scenes and ideas that popped in my head and I wanted to write. I'm working with Bella Watson-Holmes on a teenlock fanfic and it's made my mind work up random scenarios. I wrote some of my ideas out and there is a possibility that scenes, whether the ideas in general or the entire part will end up in the story, but I wanted to post them as drabbles. This will be various pairings, scenes, etc. It's not a story, every chapter is a different idea or scenario I came up with. This won't update on a regular basis. There will be times I'll update daily, times I'll update once in awhile. Overall, I just wanted to post little fantasies that pop through my head, things I find downright sexy or delectable.**

**If there is a couple you'd like to see my write, whether it's slash, femslash, het or even a random prompt or scenario, feel free to pop it in a review. Reviews make me happy. Now, to bring an end to this long, winding idiocy that is my half-asleep mind, please, enjoy and R&R**

Random Drabbles

by Ash Winters

Chapter 1: MoriartyxSherlock

"I knew I'd find you here."

Sherlock turned around from where he was studying a specimen on the shelf in the Biology classroom. He eyed the small black-haired man.

"Moriarty."

The small man said nothing but made his way over to the tall teen and got in his personal space.

"Please, call me Jim." He breathed before he reached his hands up, tangling them in the thick curls and wrenched the brunette's head down to his level painfully. He slammed his lips to the full ones in a bruising, dominating kiss. He opened his mouth and, with his tongue, prodded at the tense, firmly shut lips of his taller counterpart.

He wrapped one of his hands firmly into the curls before pulling painfully until the other gasped, in which his tongue pushed into the others mouth. He let go of the hair to push the other into the far wall, pressing the small length of his body against the others as he attempted to deepen the kiss. When the other went to push him away, he growled and caught the wrists, holding them to the tall man's sides in a painful grip. He wasn't the only one who was unnaturally strong.

He rubbed up against the taller man's thigh, letting the other feel just how **excited** he was. That was the last straw for Sherlock. He wrenched his head away and head butted the small man. When the other hissed and put a hand to his head, he quickly took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not really awake but I wrote this, woo. I should be doing chores. Totally doing them. Yup. Totally.**

Random Drabbles

by Ash Winters

John rapidly made his way down the street, keeping his head down as he saw Baker Street coming into view. He was about to turn onto it when he heard the callings from behind him. He grimaced and tried to walk through the throng of prostitutes. This wasn't normally where they frequented, but lately they've been showing up and nearly throwing themselves at anyone passing.

He barely got out of their grips last week and this week they seemed insistent on his going with them.

"I'm sorry, but I really am not interested and would love to just go home now." John quickly ground out, tugging his arm out of a woman's grip. She pouted and reached out once more with promises on her lips.

"Bloody hell, I said I'm not interested, would you leave me the hell alone?" He snapped out, tired of their crap. He went to bodily remove himself from them when an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"I was getting concerned when you didn't show up on time. I see what caused it, my dear." Came the smooth, sultry voice and the owner of the voice leaned slightly over to press a kiss to his lips. John froze in disgust, but was still glad when the women sneered and let go, mention how it made sense he wasn't interested being a sinful queer and whatnot.

"While I am thankful for the help, Mycroft, was the kiss necessary?" John asked, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket as he looked into the smug, glittering eyes of one Mycroft Holmes.

"Had to be convincing, John." The elder Holmes sniffed, a smug smile of satisfaction curling his lips as he glanced down the street.

John followed the look to see a shocked and slightly perturbed looking Sherlock staring at them. John went to raise a hand to explain when the tall man stalked forward, grabbed Mycroft by the lapels of his jacket and smashed his lips to his brothers.

John's mouth fell open in shock. Not only did he just witness Sherlock **kissing** someone, but it was his own _brother. _

Mycroft pushed the taller man off him, looking at him in a very shocked manner he had never seen on the pompous man's face.

"I've taken it back now." Sherlock stated, as if it explained everything. Mycroft took a few steps out of his brothers reach as John raised an eyebrow for further elaboration from his counterpart.

"The kiss, John. Seriously." The tall man said exasperated, as if unable to believe the blonde didn't follow the twisted logic that Sherlock had.

"Why should it bother you whom kisses me, Sherlock?"

The pale eyes nearly stabbed John with the fierce, probing look that landed on him.

"Because I don't like people other than I touching you, John."

With that, Sherlock turned his back on both John and his brother and headed towards 221, calling over his shoulder, "Come along, John."

**I'm contemplating writing a sex scene following this. Anyone interested? Probably not. |D I'll write it and let it rot on my hard drive probably.**

**R&R please. Makes me happy, and stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What the bloody hell did I write half asleep last night .-. wow. I wrote a sexy, sexy story, one too sexy to post on FF, it's on AFF and Y! Gal. I'm Ash_Winters and WinterAsh on those respectively if you want to see it. R&R! **

_The hell is this_

by Ash Winters.

"Please." He whimpered, his cheek pressed against the coolness of the dining table. His arms were tied behind his back using belts and he was completely naked.

"Now, now, my pet. I don't recall ever saying you could talk."

Sherlock shivered at the throaty voice, the feel of the riding crop trailing down his back. His cock strained, weeping, against the table, twitching with each click of a footstep, each flick of the riding crop as it landed painfully across his arse.

He cried out as a hand tangled itself into his hair and wrenched his head back. Sherlock clenched his teeth at the pain. It hurt so good.

The other tsked at him before shoving his head back onto the table. The slow pacing continued, stopping behind to apparently enjoy the view of his bare arse before the riding crop landing once again across the pert cheeks.

The body pressed up against him and a black cloth soon covered his eyes and then all he could do was **feel**.

He felt the hot breaths landing on his bare shoulder, his skin raised in goose pimples as teeth grazed down his shoulder and nails bit into his lower back, sliding down and over the tender skin of his bum before playing lightly around his entrance.

He bit back a whimper, knowing it wouldn't please his dominator.

"Now, my pet. You may say either yes or no." The voice whispered hotly into his ear, "Are you worth the effort? Should I even **bother** to waste my energy taking you?"

Sherlock's lower lip trembled in need as he whispered, "Yes."

"Then say my name."

Sherlock took a deep, shuddering breath as he felt warmth press up against his entrance.

"_John._"


	4. Chapter 4

John settled down on the floor, glancing around at everyone participating in the juvenile game of spin the bottle. There was only seven excluding him, but he preferred it small and intimate, it meant it would be less awkward. Of course, it still will be considering there was only three girls and four boys. The odds for a boy-boy kiss was pretty high.

He glanced around at the people around him. Starting from his left side he had Stamford, Sally, Anderson, Molly, Sarah, Jim and Sebastian. The last two had been dragged in at the last minute and the ginger next to him, Sebastian, didn't seem to pleased about it.

Everyone knew the rules so Anderson tossed a plastic soda bottle in the middle and nudged his girlfriend, Sally, to spin it. She shoved at him before she reached out and spun the bottle. John was already starting to get bored as it landed on Stamford who looked a little too happy about the whole thing. John heard bored murmurs between the two teens beside him who were obviously ignoring the spectacle going on between Sally and Stamford.

He had his suspicions about the dark haired pretty boy and the rough ginger being a couple, but kept it to himself. A good portion of the people in this group were a touch homophobic and he didn't wish those slurs on anybody, even if it was towards the rather cruel duo.

Anderson forcefully pulled the two apart and angrily requested Stamford to spin the bottle. It landed on Anderson this time, whom instantly recoiled and refused any such kiss. The girls teased him but relented to a peck on the cheek, which Anderson still made it look like it was killing him to do such a thing.

A lot of kissing and boredom between the three males whom the bottle seemed immune to, Stamford finally brought up the fact that Jim, Sebastian and John hadn't so much as touched the bottle since the game started twenty minutes ago.

"John, you go." Stamford said with a smile. The blonde shrugged and reached out, spinning the bottle. He secretly hoped it would land on Sarah, but to his horror it landed between Sebastian and he.

"Does this mean I... kiss myself?" John asked hopefully, but the girls giggled and shook their heads.

"No, John. Kiss Sebastian!" Sarah called out, giggling. "You must kiss him on the lips though, no pussy-footing like Anderson."

John gulped and looked at Sebastian whom looked like he swallowed a lemon. Jim smiled and nudged at the ginger, nodding towards John in an obvious invitation.

"Oh, alright. Geez, Jim. I didn't think this shit would turn you on." John heard Sebastian growl out under his breath before he grabbed the short blonde hair and yanked John to him, kissing him forcefully.

John gasped at how painful and brutal it was, the lips catching his bottom lip and biting until he began to bleed slightly from the ragged tears the others teeth caused.

"Seb, seriously, be gentle. He's not me." He heard Jim hiss out, close to his ear since Sebastian leaned back, dragging the smaller teen into his lap.

"This is getting hot." He heard Sarah whisper, but overall, what surprised him the most, was whom he actually wished he was kissing.

It wasn't Sarah in his mind, it was Sherlock.

He pushed away after that thought, "That's more than enough, Moran."

Sebastian shrugged and Jim pouted as John shakily stood up and muttered that he was tired and wanted to go back to his room.

There were sad groans and good byes as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

John came down the stairs and made his way into the den. He stopped when his eyes swept the room and landed on his long-term friend.

"Sherlock.."

The brunette cocked a brow and looked up in his direction. There was no need to speak, his arched brow did it for him.

"Is that... a lolly?"

Sherlock slowly pulled the lollipop out of his mouth, licked his lips and looked up at the blonde.

"Yes. What's so strange about it?" The other asked, perplexed as he once again stuck the lollipop in his mouth.

"I just... didn't take you for one to eat such things."

The other eyebrow raised to match the perfectly arched one as Sherlock gave John his best shocked look.

"I just happen to have an oral fixation and since I don't smoke anymore, this is the next best thing."

John froze, his face slowly heating up.

"John? Are you alright? You look a little flushed. Do you need to lay down?"

The blonde quickly glanced away, "No. I'm.. I'm quite alright."

Sherlock simply shrugged and went back to sucking on his candy. John quickly left, face still heated, at the direction his mind went from such an innocent explanation.


	6. Chapter 6

"Look, it will be just for a couple of hours. Please, just bare with it. Also.. Don't... Be yourself. Can you do that?"

Sherlock glared at John, his violin laying in his lap, "What do I get out of this? Why don't you just go out with her and the child?"

"She wants to meet you. Is that so wrong? I live with you, she wants to know whom this amazing friend of mine is. At least then she'll understand why I run off at a text's notice to be at my friends side."

Sherlock wrinkled his nose in distaste, "Fine. I'll attempt to not be myself if it means she'll leave within the hour."

"She wants to stay longer than that, I'm sure. If it gets too much, why don't you just go into your room. It's less rude then whatever would come out of your mouth when you're fed up."

Sherlock sighed, "Fine. But don't be surprised when she demands you leave your strange flatmate in her honor."

"She's not like that." John muttered, turning on his heel as he heard the door open downstairs.

"Annabeth! Hi! I'm so happy you could make it. Do you need some help?" John called down before making his way down the stairs. He soon crossed the threshold with a child in his arms.

Sherlock wrinkled his nose in distaste, but quickly smoothed out all emotions as the woman came in, reaching out for her daughter. He stood gracefully and nearly glided up to the woman with a hand out, "I'm Sherlock Holmes. You are?"

John let out a sigh of relief that he was acting normal. Well, as normal as that man could be. The child cooed at Sherlock, reaching a hand out for the dark curls but the man managed to dodge it and walk away without it looking like so.

For the next hour, the brunette sat stiffly in his armchair, only talking when directly asked a question by the couple sitting on the couch while the toddler made her way around the room.

"I wouldn't touch that!" John called out suddenly, quickly taking a test tube from the child's hand before she could put it in her mouth.

John put it back in it's box and put it in a higher location. The blonde then took the time to scan the immediate area for anything the child could grab or hurt themselves on. The child slowly toddled over to where Sherlock sat, and he was slowly moving his legs out of the child's reach as she reached for them.

Sherlock went to open his mouth but quickly slammed it shut, his mantra of 'you promised John to not be yourself, do it for once.' filling his head. He quickly stood up, muttered an excuse and slid into his bedroom where he heaved a sigh of relief. He sat heavily onto his bed and put a hand to his face.

"I rather she leave and never look at John again. I don't like him distracted, I don't like kids, I don't like women." He whispered in a rush before sprawling himself on his bed, sighing. He felt better with that small rant out, even if it was to thin air.

He waited a few minutes before he headed to the door, but the minute he opened it, the toddler started to wail and throw a fit. John looked up at Sherlock with a look of horror on his face and the brunette just slammed his door shut, hurrying to his bed and staying on it.

No way in **hell** was he going out there with that.. that.. **thing.**

"Oh, for God's sake, would someone tape it's mouth shut." He ground out, his hands going to his ears as the child began an echoing caterwauling. He heard Mrs. Hudson hurry in to help the couple, whom from the sounds he could deduce were looking helplessly at each other while hurrying to shut her up.

"I better go." He heard the woman say quietly, "She's hungry and I think it's better to just go home for now. We're still on for the date tomorrow? My mother will babysit Anabel for us. I should apologize to your friend, I'm so sorry."

Sherlock wrinkled his nose but quickly put on his poker face and opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock, but I better leave. It was nice meeting the man I've heard so much about. Anabel, say bye bye!" The woman said to her child, the child waved and blubbered out a 'bye bye' before nearly throwing herself backwards at Sherlock.

John supressed a laugh at the look of horror and confusion that colored Sherlock's face as the mother righted the child before leaving.

After John walked her out, he came back in to see his friend looking pensive.

"What is it?"

"What did that **thing** want? Why did it throw itself at me?"

"**She** wanted a hug."

"I feel so dirty suddenly. I'm going to take a shower." Sherlock sniffed out before walking into the bathroom.

–

**If you like this one, go read Bella Watson-Holmes' drabbles. We did this kinda contest to see whom did a better drabble around the prompt 'kids'. I based this on the party held for my boyfriends birthday and one of his friends came with his girlfriend and her toddler. This is pretty much me. Yeah, I hid upstairs and outside for the majority of the party. Anti-social and all that. Don't get along with people. :I**

**anyways, please, R&R and go read hers and review as well. That would be fantastic.**


	7. Chapter 7

His head flew back as he screamed in pain. His forehead met the cool metal of the table as he panted. He glanced over his shoulder to see the lighter moving away from his skin.

"You liked that, didn't you? So excited when it burns.. For shame."

The redhead grit his teeth and pulled at the bonds holding his wrists firmly together behind his back. He watched the other man place the lighter down and sighed in relief, only to tense up when he turned around with a dagger in his hand.

"Jim." He breathed, trying to wiggle once more out of the binds when the other shivered at his voice.

"This won't hurt, my love." The other groaned out, pressing the tip of the blade at the nape of his neck before slowly sliding it down, around the front, and connecting it in the back. He felt his skin split and he bit into his lip, finally able to loosen the rope enough to pull one hand out. He whirled around and snatched the thin wrist that held the dagger.

He growled at the small man, squeezing his wrist until the blade dropped from his hand with a thud. After kicking the dagger far from reach, he began to slowly back the black-haired man up to the wall.

"You know I hate being bound, Jim."

"But doesn't it make it more erotic, Seb?"

"It makes **me** not enjoy it, which I know you prefer, but I rather not. If we're going into this type of partnership, I would like to **enjoy** being used."

Jim snarled before reaching up and grabbing a fistful of short red hair, yanking the taller mans head before slamming his lips to the split ones of his companion. The kiss, fueled with anger, soon turned bloody as they bit at each other, scratched at each other until they sank to the floor and sated their lust for each others bodies, and the need to use someone to feel worth.

It was a strange sort of love they had, but it was the only type of love two psychopaths could feel.


	8. Chapter 8

**I haven't slept in days, but I had this idea in my mind for quite some time. The sweatshirt this drabble is based around is the one my boyfriend got for his birthday last weekend. Yes, his name is John. Funny. Really not awake. This probably is one of my worst drabbles, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.**

**Please, R&R**

John let out a deep sigh as he slowly trudged up the stairs to his flat. It had been a long day at work and all he wanted was a nice meal and hot tea before resting in front of the telly until bed time. He knew the possibilities of that going smoothly were slim with his eccentric flatmate, but regardless, he held onto his hope of a nice, relaxing evening.

He crested the stairs and entered his flat, toeing off his shoes as he dumped his keys on the surprisingly clean dining table. He looked up to go into the kitchen but stopped short. Sherlock was making tea, and from the looks of it, one was for him; but that wasn't what surprised him. He stared blankly at the broad, long back of his friend, whom was in his pajamas. Bare feet, soft striped pajama pants; those were normal. What wasn't normal was seeing his recent gift from his sister hanging loosely on that tall, thin frame.

Sherlock glanced over his shoulder, his dark hair and the harsh light causing his pale skin to nearly glow and his eyes to glitter.

"Sherlock, why are you wearing my zip-up hoodie?"

"It's comfortable." The other stated lowly, looking sheepishly to the side as he snuggled into the olive-green fabric.

It was a birthday gift he had received from his surprisingly sober sister just last week. He could honestly say that it was the fact he saw his close friend- whom was normally decked out in expensive clothing, including nightwear- in a thin, regular hooded sweatshirt that said 'Army' across the front that surprised him, rather than the other stealing his clothing.

John just cocked a brow in response, shocked at the slight flush that colored the others cheeks as he muttered in a rush, "Smells like you. It's comforting. Not feeling well. Made you tea. Good night."

The tall man then quickly strode into his bedroom and closed the door, leaving John staring at the closed bedroom door with both eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline.

After a few minutes, he made his way to the counter where he was surprised to find a takeout box with a sirloin steak and mashed potatoes from an obviously fancy restaurant waiting along with a cup of tea. John looked over his shoulder and felt a warm smile slide onto his face. He placed the takeout onto a plate and pushed it into the microwave – free of any eyes in jars thankfully- before going to Sherlock's door where he knocked on it gently.

"May I come in?" John called out. He heard a sniffle before an affirmative came weakly through the door.

He pushed the door open and peeked inside to see Sherlock curled on his bed, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, hood up and his tea in hands while the computer lay open in front of him playing some sort of video.

"Thanks." John said quietly when the other looked up at him.

"I figured you'd had a tough day when you didn't reply to my text, so... I went and got you something to eat."

John knew immediately that Sherlock was definitely sick, no way would he be this thoughtful in normal circumstances. The blonde smiled before thanking the other once again and closing the door.

The microwaved beeped and he pulled the steaming plate out, grabbed a fork, a knife and his tea and made for the dining table. He set himself up before turning the telly on, watching it quietly as he ate in silence. After he finished, he quickly washed his dishes and settled into his armchair and continued to watch.

Soon, Sherlock left his room, hood still up covering his rich curls and he padded to the couch, making himself comfortable. John glanced over and saw that the other was staring directly at him. He smiled softly before he went over and sat next to Sherlock, whom seemed to be needy when sick. Once he settled in, Sherlock rested his head against John's shoulder, and to his surprise, fell asleep.

John held back a chuckle before reaching a hand up and lightly ruffling the curls that were peeping out from the hood before settling into a more comfortable position with the other man resting on him.


	9. Chapter 9

**This was written in fifteen minutes at one-thirty AM. I have no clue why my mind went here but it did. And it's hot.**

**R&R**

**Warning: Explicit boylove.**

John looked on in shock as the two geniuses were locked in a tight embrace. He wasn't sure if he should follow when the tall, thin eccentric man grabbed Sherlock by the lapel and dragged him down one of the many paths in the impossibly large machine.

He looked around the control room before deciding following was the best idea and scampered off after the two tall men. He found them exchanging wet kisses and stood awkwardly in the door way as he watched the pale hand yank off the other mans bow tie and pushed his suspenders off his shoulders, gripping the shirt and ripping the material apart, buttons flying everywhere, in his effort to reach the smooth chest.

"That was my favourite shirt, you know." The brunette muttered before grabbing Sherlock's silk shirt and giving it the same treatment. "That was mine." Sherlock muttered back before he grinned, grabbing the angular jaw in his hands and slamming their lips together possessively.

John fidgeted as he watched the two men paw at each other, removing clothes at an aggressive and alarming pace. The large room was soon littered with various articles of clothing and the men had fallen into a frenzied embrace on the large bed in the middle of the room. John slid into the room, trying to ignore his growing erection as he watched Sherlock, face down on the bed, crying out in ecstasy as the brunette lapped at his entrance and teased his cock with light touches.

"Get on with it!" Sherlock growled, reaching a thin hand towards the other man in his impatience. The other tutted before reaching over for some lube and coating his fingers with it. He lightly traced the puckered entrance, not quite breaching it until Sherlock snapped at him once more.

"Touchy, touchy!"

He pushed a digit into the tight ring of muscle and began working his magic with his thin, deft fingers until he had the cross Sherlock nearly melting into the sheets.

"Fuck me already, you daft Doctor." Sherlock growled out when he felt the other was taking too long with the preparations.

"Yes, yes, will do, but what about your partner, hmm?" The Doctor asked, looking towards John who was flushed from witnessing the stoic Sherlock coming apart at the teasing touches of the brunette.

Sherlock's eyes met his own; John becoming breathless at the lust-filled eyes he'd never seen his companion with before.

"John." The other groaned out as the brunette pushed into him, "Come here."

John slowly made his way over, his eyes never leaving the spectacle before him as the lithe man slammed into his friend, who groaned in pleasure every now and then, arching up into the open-mouthed kisses the Doctor was placing across his back.

When he was close enough, Sherlock's hands slid over and quickly undid his buckle and zip before he pulled his erection free of it's confines. His fingers nearly bruised John's hips as they grabbed at him desperately until he was close enough that the brunette could put him in his mouth.

John groaned, his eyes fluttering shut as Sherlock lapped at his aching dick. The few times he could open his eyes, he had to close them due to the images he was seeing. Sherlock being pounded into, his arms now being held behind him by the other man to deepen the thrusts, his own dick disappearing into the beautiful mouth of his long time friend. With these images, it didn't take him long to ejaculate and slump to the side of the bed to watch the geniuses continue their copulation. When he regained his breath, the two had switched positions, this time with Sherlock on his back and the Doctor straddling him, rocking away on Sherlock's impressive length and crying out in pleasure. The two exchanged a slow, languid kiss after they came and were sated sexually with each other. What John wasn't expecting was for the two to drag him over and each give him a loving kiss before they took a nap. Round two would commence once they awoken.


	10. Chapter 10

**Written to help out Bella writing a Seblock drabble, but in the end I kinda... went off and wrote my own thing |D Ahahhaa, I never help people.**

**I also want to sic Sebastian and Moriarty on the assholes who were setting off fireworks at 11: 30 pm while I was writing. Seriously, dudes. Not cool. Drunk and not enough clearance? :I Dislike.**

Captivate

by Ash Winters

Sherlock awoke in a dimly lit room, suspended in the air with his hands above his head wrapped with rope, which was what suspended him with a hook. He tried to saw the ropes with the tip of the hook or simply break the rope with his strength to no avail. He had been in this position for far too long and his arms were aching and numb.

Footsteps soon began to resound in the room, leading up to him. The light illuminating his position made his night vision useless, so he squinted in the hopes of making out whom was walking in the darkness. His head turned violently as his ears picked up a shuffle behind and hands fell onto his abdomen. It was then he realised he was in fact nude. He tried to jerk out of the hold but the deep chuckle from behind made his skin crawl.

"I must say I like your present, Jim."

Sherlock stared at the ginger standing behind him from the corner of his eye. He couldn't take in all the details of the man due to his shoulder being in the position it was. From what he could see was orange hair, freckles and acid-green eyes.

"I'm glad. Do have fun with him, Seb. I need to go. Toodles!" Came the lilting voice from the other end of the room before the sound of a heavy door closing filled the room.

Sherlock's heart began palpitating wildly as he tried to pull his hands free to get out of this situation.

Sebastian tutted as he rounded the naked man until he stood in front, chin raised and a cruel smirk curling his lips. "The things I'll do to you." He breathed out, staring intently into the defiant sea-green eyes of his captive.

Sherlock's nose crinkled as he snarled at Sebastian, wrenching his arms in an attempt to get free. Sebastian seemed to take it as an invitation for the brunette found his face in a steel grip as cold, uncaring lips fell upon his own in a bruising, domineering kiss. A cold blade pressed to Sherlock's throat when he tried to yank himself away.

"You will reciprocate and enjoy it." Sebastian growled, the knife biting into the pale flesh. He dragged it across, slicing the skin open and blood bubbling out from the wound, sliding down his neck.

"How delicious."

Sherlock's lip curled in repulsion as he felt lips and a tongue suck and lap at the wound on his neck. What he wouldn't give to be free. He tried to find a way to distract the man when the heavy doors opened. Sebastian groaned and went to turn around, muttering out, "What is it, Jim? I thought I had him all ni-"

A gunshot rang out, barely missing Sherlock and Sebastian. The brunette squinted over the orange hair of his tormentor to make out the silhouette of John in the doorway.

"Get the bloody hell away from him."

"No." Sebastian drawled, twirling the knife in his hands as he stared at the door before taking off at a low sprint, his body nearly bent in half before he lunged at John. Sherlock cried out a warning, once again trying to get free and this time succeeding as the rope gave-way under the stress he had caused it. He landed awkwardly, slamming a knee into the ground due to his feet not being used to supporting his weight and being numb from being suspended. He looked up to see John holding Sebastian off, the thin wrist being wrapped by John's large hand, keeping the blade inches from his neck.

Sherlock tested his legs and decided they were of enough use as he sprinted in their general direction, launching himself until he caught Sebastian around the middle, tackling him to the ground. He straddled the thin waist of the man, slamming his wrists to the floor above his head and pinning them there.

"John? The rope." Sherlock called out over his shoulder before glaring down at the red-head, snarling at him as he awaited the blondes return.

"Never touch me again." He growled out, his skin crawling as he felt an erection pressing against his bare thigh.

John returned with the rope and they made quick work of Sebastian, suspending him from the hook for Moriarty to find.

"I brought this." John murmured before quickly walking from the room, returning shortly with his coat. He quickly wrapped himself up in it, feeling unclean.

"Let's go home, John?" Sherlock asked coolly, already making his way towards the exit, passing the police on the way and ignoring the questioning gaze of Lestrade. Tomorrow, his eyes said, and Sherlock nodded before he was whisked away in a cab.


End file.
